Total Dramaloid (Game Over)
by KyleKamston
Summary: (Secuela de Total Dramaloid: In the forest) 14 participantes se enfrentan en una competencia al estilo drama total solo que ahora, la temática serán juegos de vídeo, ve como tus personajes favoritos de Vocaloid, Utau y Utaite, se enfrentan por otro ¡millón de dolares!


Chris: En la temporada pasada… 14 participantes se enfrentaron en una gran competencia por ¡UN MILLÓN DE DOLARES!, pasaron por duros desafíos, grandes alianzas, y la comida del chef... sin embargo estos chicos parecen no cansarse… wow lo que hace el dinero *suelta una risa*

En esta temporada reunimos a otros 14 vocaloids,utau o utaite, algunos nuevos, otros viejos, vean que sorpresas les tenemos preparadas a nuestros participantes en la nueva temporada de…

TOTAL

DRAMA

LOID

GAME OVER!

Total Dramaloid (Game Over) Episodio 1: "Piloto"

*Se muestra una isla desierta que daba a una playa*

*Un barco va llegando*

Chris: Recibamos a nuestro primer participante… habiendo sido derrotada por culpa de su amor en la temporada anterior, regresa… y más competitiva que nunca ella es… ¡96neko!

*Se muestra una rubia de pelo corto con ojos rojos y dos pequeñas orejas de gato que salían de su cabeza*

*96neko hace un salto con voltereta del barco hacia la arena*

96neko: ¡Wuujuu! ¡Santa tapioca!, ¡Len! Mira que hermosa isla…

Chris: ¡Len!

*96neko agarra del cuello a Chris*

96neko: ¡Quiero una bienvenida detallada a mi Len como la mía!

Chris: Ok…oook… pero déjame respirar…

*Se muestra a un chico rubio de ojos celestes, acompañado por su hermana casi idéntica*

Chris: Los hermanos Rin y Len Kagamine, la temporada pasada tuvieron varios asuntos… pero en esta regresan…

*Rin lo interrumpe*

Rin: Y lista para ganar… no importa que… *mira con odio a 96neko y sigue su camino*

Len: ¡Kuro-chan! *salta a abrazarla pero alguien se interpone en su camino*

*Se ve a un chico sonriente de cabellos castaños que vestía unos googles*

Kogeinu: ¡KURO-CHAN! *se le tira encima*

*Se muestra a un chico de pelo rojo que vestía un traje formal*

Tenchou: ¡Kuro chan, Kuro chan! *la saluda desde lejos*

96neko: ¿Tenchou que haces aquí? *sonríe de oreja a oreja*

Kogeinu: ¿Y a mí no me saludas?

96neko: Salí de acá perro sarnoso *lo empuja para un costado*

*Kogeinu se pone a llorar*

Chris: Ellos son Kogeinu y Tenchou dos amigos de 96neko que pusimos para darle celos a Len jaja…

*Len lo mira con odio*

*Se muestra a una chica de pelo blanco con sus ojos infectados en sangre*

Tei: Tranquilo Len… tu sufrimiento acaba aquí… bueno empieza… hermoso…

*Lo mira fascinada*

*Len la mira asustado*

Chris: Y también trajimos acosadoras de Len *le guiña un ojo*

Len: Prefería que no lo hicieran…

*Dos chicas de baja estatura, una de pelo rojo con dos coletas, y otra de pelo castaño bien corto bajan del barco*

Teto: ¡Pero que te quede claro… yo soy más kawaii! *sonríe y hace una guiñada a la cámara*

Yuki: Claro que si Teto, ¡eres genial! *le sonríe*

Teto: Ajj… ¿Por qué eres tan irritante?

Chris: Yuki y Teto dos ex concursantes que se volvieron muy amigas dentro de la temporada pasada…

*Yuki le sonríe a Chris*

Yuki: ¡Las mejores!

Teto: ¡Cállate de una vez Mclean!

*Un chico alto de pelo azul con una revista en su mano baja del barco*

Chris: Él es Kaito simplemente un pervertido sin cura

Kaito: Tranquila Teto… tranquilízate un rato *le ofrece su revista*

Teto: Gracias Kaito… *mira la revista* ¡¿Porno enserio?! …

Kaito: A mí me funciona… *se sonroja*

*Una chica de pelo gris atado por dos coletas lo golpea*

Miku: ¡Calla maldito pervertido!

Kaito: ¿Miku? ¿Qué te sucede? *llora mientras toca la herida en su cabeza*

Miku: ¡Kaito! , ¡¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me devuelvas mi guitarra?!

Kaito: Pero… Yo no te robe ninguna guitarra

Miku: ¡Sé que lo hiciste!, y cuando la encuentre pagaras por no decírmelo *Suelta una risa malvada*

Kaito: Pero yo… *sigue llorando* ¿Cuándo volverás a ser la Miku de antes?

Miku: No sé de qué hablas patán…

Chris: Ella es… ¿Miku?

*Un chico de pelo gris y mirada intimidante junto a una chica muy parecida, bajan del barco, mientras prende un cigarrillo*

Dell: Haku… si quieres que lleguemos a la final tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo te diga…

*Se lleva un cigarrillo a la boca*

Haku: Hare todo lo que digas…

Chris: Dell y Haku, dos nuevos competidores que lo darán todo… ¿no es así?

Dell: Lo que digas…

*Chris lo mira furioso*

Chris: Se supone que tienes que decir algo…

Dell: No me jodas… no estoy de ánimo

*Una chica le da una palmada en la espalda a Chris*

Meiko: Tranquilo, ya nos encargaremos de el

*Se muestra a una chica de pelo castaño corto que vestía ropas de color rojo*

Chris: ¡Meiko! ¡Una ex concursante que perdió en las primeras instancias!

Meiko: ¡Te salvo de quedar en ridículo y ¿así me lo agradeces?!

Chris: Gracias, ¡Me puedo defender solo!

*Un chico rubio con un ojo vendado y traje de marinero bajaba de la barca*

Oliver: ¡Llegamos!, que hermoso, hacía tiempo que no viajaba por altamar…

Chris: ¡Oliver un nuevo participante!, un pequeño marinero… pero no se fíen también tiene mucho para dar

Oliver: Gracias Chris *le sonríe*

Chris: Ya estamos todos… así que acompáñenme, les explicare de que ira esta temporada

*Se ve una cabaña a lo lejos*

Chris: acompáñenme…

*Todos los concursantes entran a la cabaña*

*Al entrar se ven un montón de pantallas y 14 cascos con un cable que van hacia un ordenador gigante*

Chris: ¡Bienvenidos al Mcleanizador!

Dell: Que nombre tan original…

Kaito: ¡Que nombre tan genial!

Chris: Esta es una maquina diseñada especialmente para Total Dramaloid y la que nos ayudara a crear desafíos únicos… de ¡realidad virtual!... cada episodio simularemos un juego conocido y se hará un desafío correspondiente para el… simplemente es ponerse uno de esos cascos… y estarán dentro del juego, cuando termine todos los cascos serán removidos y el equipo perdedor ira a votación para eliminar a uno de sus compañeros…

Oliver: ¿Realidad virtual? Apenas se lo que es una computadora

Yuki: Tranquilo marinero yo te ayudo marinero… *le guiña un ojo*

Oliver: ¡Yuki!

*la abraza*

*Confesionario de Oliver*

- Yuki está aquí, es una amiga de la infancia vacacionábamos juntos en el barco de mi padre, me alegro mucho de tener a alguien con quien interactuar estaba muy asustado por que no conocía a nadie, pero ella me hace sentir como en casa *sonríe* -

*96neko los mira sorprendida*

96neko: Amor joven… ¿No es tierno Len-Kun?

Len: No más tierno que tu Kuro-chan…

*se besuquean*

*Kogeinu los separa*

Kogeinu: ¿Así que tú eres el novio de la gata fea esta? *se ríe*

*Len lo mira con desprecio*

96neko: Perritoo… no querrás que le cuente a tus padres… aquello…

*Kogeinu se arrodilla suplicándole a 96neko*

Kogeinu: Lo siento, Kuro-chan, lo siento, lo siento mucho…

96neko: Buen chicho *le acaricia la cabeza a Kogeinu*

*Confesionario de Len*

- No es por ser malo, pero mientras más rápido eliminemos a este chico mejor… no es porque este celoso, solo que me roba mucho tiempo con Kuro-chan… ¡no estoy celoso! –

Chris: Bueno, formemos los equipos

**Rin,96neko,Len,Dell,Teto,Tenchou y Kogeinu** serán….

**¡LOS NIÑOS RATAS!**

Dell: ¿Enserio?

Tenchou: No te quejes tanto, es solo un nombre compañero

Dell: Me da igual *prende un cigarrillo*

*Confesionario de Teto*

- No estoy con Kaito, bueno está bien, tampoco es como que me moleste claro… al menos tampoco estoy con esa zorra malvada de Yuki que cree que puede ser más kawaii que yo… -

Chris: Y los restantes

**Miku,Meiko,Kaito,Oliver,Tei,Yuki y Haku **serán…

**¡LOS EROGES SUCULENTOS!**

*Kaito se emociona*

Kaito: ¡Otra vez! Amo nuestro nombre

*Tei mira enojada a Chris*

Tei: ¡¿Por qué no me pusiste con el chico sexy y violable?!

*Chris asustado*

Chris: No es mi culpa… los equipos son al azar…

*Tei saca un cuchillo*

Tei: Pues más te vale cambiar…

*Tenchou levanta la mano*

Tenchou: Está bien yo te cambio

*Tei libera una sonrisa psicópata*

Tei: Gracias…

*se acerca a Len que la esperaba asustado*

96neko: ¡Tenchou! *lo mira triste*

Tenchou: Tranquila… estaré bien *le sonríe*

Meiko: Menudo nombre nos pusieron…

Yuki: A Kaito le gusta… si él es feliz… ¿mejor no?

Meiko: No creo que este tan feliz…

*Se ve a Miku golpeando a Kaito con una guitarra*

Kaito: Auuchh… ¿de donde sacaste eso amor?

Miku: ¡De donde me lo escondiste idiota!

*le sigue pegando*

Haku: …

*Confesionario de Haku*

- No sé qué hare en un grupo sin Dell, él ya tenía una estrategia planeada… yo no tengo nada… espero poder ayudarlo de alguna manera… -

*Confesionario de Dell*

- Claro que me sirve que Haku esté en el otro equipo, no tendrá problema de traicionarlo si yo se lo pido, y si necesitamos una victoria ya la tengo asegurada *se lleva el cigarrillo a la boca* -

Chris: Bueno vayamos con el primer desafío

Kaito: ¡Vamos equipo!

96neko: ¡Kuro team!

*Todos se ponen los cascos*

Chris: Y que empiece… ¡LA NUEVA TEMPORADA!

**Continuara…**


End file.
